Ahsoka Tano: The Lost Apprentice
by Cornbread43VA
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, and Trevor Micklefinch (the future Grand Inquisitor) go to investigate various murders on a planet. After surviving many attacks and finding an imprisoned Jedi, they finally meet the murderer: an abandoned Padawan. Now that the padawan has been found, a Sith seeks out the six Jedi and plans to destroy them.
1. The Visions

**AHSOKA TANO** stirred in her sleep. She was a heavy sleeper, but sometimes, she had awful visions or dreams. Tonight was one of those nights. A rough day of training usually led to this. She thought she would never get used to it, but it was happening so frequently, she wasn't surprised when they came. It still wasn't a joyful experience, no matter what. She would see people die, tortured, or abandoned, and then know she would see that happen again in the day after. She was cold. She shivered as she let the Dark Side show her things she didn't want to see. Ahsoka at least would know what's coming for her in the next day.

 **Ahsoka's dream**

 _As I whip out my lightsabers, Labiahnneaux runs to the gunship. She punches a bunch of buttons while I swing my sabers at Mendoza. He spun his double-bladed lightsaber to overwhelm me, but I shoved my lightsabers in just the right place to stop it. He used his top blade to strike at my head. I blocked it, but he used my temporary distraction to swing the bottom blade at my feet. I used my other lightsaber to block that. I heard the LAAT Gunship take flight. I back flipped towards the gunship. As soon as I was on, Mendoza threw his lightsaber at the cockpit. I heard a shriek from Labiahneaux, and the LAAT went down. The last thing I saw before the fire enveloped my was Mendoza's lightsaber stuck in Labiahneaux's chest._

 **ANAKIN SKYWALKER** ran into Ahsoka's room. He shook Ahsoka awake. Ahsoka was screaming and shouting so loud, Anakin heard her from the next room. He shushed her and she hugged him, telling him about the entire dream. He nodded and put her back to bed. Anakin was concerned, not only for his padawan, but for the experience she would have. Now that he knew what was coming for her, he had to stop the vision from fulfilling itself. If she really met a woman that flies an LAAT and a sith with a double-bladed lightsaber, she might die like she had in the vision.

The morning after, Ahsoka stepped out of bed. She rolled her head around to wake up her aching neck. Ahsoka picked up her data pad from her nightstand. She looked at the time and moaned. She had woken up too early. She looked in her closet to look for an easy to dress in outfit. She was very limited, so she just wrapped a robe around her chest and let the rest flow down over her knees. She stepped out of her room quietly, though the door hissed open kind of loudly. She walked to the nearest window and looked outside. Darkness. The sun was already supposed to have risen by the time she got up. Her robe started to slip. She grabbed the top and hastily tied it again. No one was awake, so there was really no reason to be nervous about people seeing her naked. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and walked back to her room. She was being as quiet as possible, but she suddenly heard other footsteps. Three feet clicking?

Ahsoka turned around and saw Grandmaster Yoda. Ahsoka hurried to fix her robe, which was incredibly revealing. Yoda didn't seem to notice her. He kept on walking away with his cane. Ahsoka shuffled to her room. Almost to the door, her robe fell off completely. She swore. Yoda turned his head towards her finally. Ahsoka quickly covered her self with her hands. Yoda looked away as soon as he looked. Ahsoka grabbed her robe and hurried to her room. When Yoda looked again, Ahsoka was gone, and he blamed it all on his age. Ahsoka stuffed the robe back in her closet. She was breathing heavily. She decided it was time to get properly dressed in case that happened again. She pulled out the dress she wore everyday with the hole in the chest and the open back. The reason she constantly wore revealing outfits was for flexibility. It helped her move more. Aayla Secura wore a crop top with only one sleeve and a stretchy skirt. It help her flip and move however she would like.

Ahsoka pulled the strap of the dress over her shoulder and dug around in her closet for a utility belt. It was a crisscross style belt that held all of her weapons and rations. It also had extra space for extra ammo, detonators, a comlink, and a blaster. Usually she only had her lightsabers on it, though. Today she was going to a training session against three Temple Guards, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and her best friend, Barriss Offee. She clipped her lightsabers to her belt, loaded her ammo pouch, and sat on her bed. _What to do, what to do..._ Ahsoka faced boredom a lot. She decided to turn out the lights and sleep. As soon as she laid her head down, he alarm rang. She grunted and slapped it.

Masters Secura, Ti, and, Knight Barris were waiting. Ahsoka tripped downstairs and finally greeted the Jedi. She looked around and noticed that the Guards had just entered. Secura stepped in front of them to introduce Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka Tano, these are Guards Trevor Micklefinch, Richland Ruelle, and Maari Nuer. All came from Rhiskhmah, and trained as Guards." Secura announced. Ahsoka studied them. Trevor had faint red markings under his eyes and on his forehead. He was very pale, but not quite white. Richland had a mess of red hair, but had a strong jawline. He was very handsome. Maari looked unexpressionate. He was hulking and muscular. He almost had a look of brainwash. Aayla Secura finally spoke again. "The test shall begin momentarily." At that cue, They pulled out their lightsabers, twisted a knob on them, dimmed the lights, and ignited the blades. Ahsoka turned the same knob on her lightsabers to _training mode_ and got in fighting position. Master Secura flourished towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka slid out of the way and brought her lightsaber on top of Aayla Secura. Ahsoka was kicked back before she could eliminate her.


	2. The Briefing

**Ahsoka's Vision**

 _Barriss charged towards Mendoza with two blue lightsabers. As far as Ahsoka knew, Barriss had only one. Ahsoka turned around. Aayla Secura lied on the ground, her stomach bleeding. Ahsoka kneeled down to inspect the wound. It was a gash that went across her entire abdomen. Her belt was ripped, hardly still on her. It was being held by a thread. Ahsoka took the belt off of her. As Ahsoka wrapped it around her, an LAAT dropped down. Labiahnneaux pulled out a sextuple-bladed lightsaber-two crossguard lightsabers end to end-and dashed to help Barriss. Ahsoka finished the makeshift bandage around Aayla's body. Barriss screamed. Mendoza kicked Barriss into seemed to be unconscious. Ahsoka checked for a pulse. She had a nasty bruise on her chest. Mendoza must be very flexible to have kicked Barriss all the way up there. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers. Labiahnneaux locked her saber blades with Mendoza's. She pushed until one of the shorter blades on the side of the hilt started to dig into his shoulder. Mendoza screamed in pain. Ahsoka darted towards Labiahnneaux. Before Ahsoka could tell her to stop, Mendoza cartwheeled and cut a part of Labiahneaux's face and her lightsaber. The lightsaber sparked on the ground. Ahsoka put her lightsabers on her hips and ran to help Labiahneaux. Labiahnneaux was limping but managed to stand. Ahsoka faced Mendoza. He held his lightsaber in front of his face. Ahsoka whipped out her lightsabers._

 **AAYLA SECURA** had her arm in front of her had her lightsabers raised above her head. In a straight line on the floor lay Trevor, Shaak Ti, Maari, Barriss, Richland, and Aayla. Ahsoka only remembered being struck by Trevor, never overpowering them. She spun her lightsabers back on to her belt. She flipped the lights back up. The Jedi stood in front of Ahsoka.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Shaak Ti started. "You have completed Part One of your Jedi Knight Promotion Examination." Ahsoka gasped and giggled. A one hundred percent on that type of exam was hard. Master Mundi had taken three tries on Part One before he passed. Ahsoka then paused. How had she fought that well? She had only seen the vision. Now that the vision had superpowered her, she would have to take the examination again. She couldn't tell them that she was fueled by the Force's will. Ahsoka gathered her belongings and left the training room.

 **BARRISS OFFEE** sat with Ahsoka during lunch. There was nothing worse than starblossomsauce, in Ahsoka's opinion. It was one thing that Barriss and Ahsoka didn't have in commom, other than being different species. Barriss _craved_ starblossomsauce. The way it was sweet and smooth. Ahsoka despised the stuff for that reason. Barriss loved that. Ahsoka just supposed not everything had to be the same between her and her best friend. Ahsoka's comlink beeped. Something to stop her from watching Barriss gulp down heapfulls of starblossomsauce.

"Oh, sorry, Barriss." Ahsoka apologized. "Master Skywalker is requesting me. Damn. What could possibly be so important that I can't finish my lunch?"

Barriss shrugged. "I'm sure there's a good reason." As she spoke, starblossomsauce flew out of her mouth and onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka stepped back.

"I'm sure." Ahsoka ran out of the door to the mission room. Once she opened the door, Aayla Secura, Trevor Micklefinch, and Shaak Ti were there. Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind a holotable. Barriss came in behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't know if Barriss had followed her. She was pretty sure Barriss wasn't there when she left. She looked welcome so Ahsoka assumed they had also comned her. Anakin was the first to speak.

"There have been several murders on Ba'alhadu. As if there weren't enough already, a city has been wiped out by the hands of one person. The assassin must be found and killed on the spot. We believe it to be a Sith." Anakin finished. Obi-Wan pulled up an image of Ba'alhadu. It was a small moon, the only one surrounding a much larger planet.

"It is a dangerous grass planet," Obi-Wan described. "Several creatures are there, not to mention the humans. It is known to be the worst planet to have a home. There are drug dealers, prostitutes, and alcoholics. Several gangsters and thugs, too."

Trevor raised his hand to ask a question. "Which city has the most murders?" He asked.

"Pepehi," Obi-Wan replied. "That is where you'll find the killer."

Barriss spoke up next. "And let me guess, Masters Secura and Guard Trevor are going with Ahsoka and I?"

"Yes," Shaak Ti said, who had been quiet next to Anakin the entire time. "You take a holograph of the killer after they've died and return with it."

 **TREVOR MICKLEFINCH** hopped into his starfighter and started it. He gave the others the signal to do the same. Ahsoka waited for R7-A7 to get into the wing socket. As soon as the Droids were secure, the Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors flew upward. They hovered to the top of the hangar to an LAAT. The gunship magnetized the ships to its hull. The Republic Gunship soared out of the hangar with Eeth Koth, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Aayla Secura under it. As soon as it made it out of Coruscant, it jumped to hyperspace.

 **Sith Temple on Malachor**

 **Mendoza Lag'laa** continued to punch the wall. The stone was cracking. When his fist went through the wall, he stopped. He inhaled, allowing the darkness to take him. Fuel him. He did a roundhouse kick to the wall, forcing it to collapse. He didn't stop there. He picked up every bit of stone with the Force and crushed it into fine powder. The powder fell to the ground. Pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber and struck at it several times. Then he stopped.

 **Mendoza's Vision**

 _Ahsoka whipped out her lightsabers. I laughed. We dueled for a moment before Ahsoka retreated. I threw my lightsaber. It landed in the cockpit of the gunship. It came crashing down in flames. I started to walk away. A lightsaber ignited behind me. Ahsoka jumped behind my back and cut my eyes. All I saw was green and then red. Then black. Forever, I would be in darkness._

 **MENDOZA** stopped atatcking. He had had a vision. One that he would make sure didn't come true. He looked at the powder of rock with his glowing yellow eyes.

" _Ahsoka Tano_." He rasped.


	3. The Journey

Ahsoka let the blue swirl of hyperspace drift her to sleep. Her head lied back as the LAAT flew her through the galaxy. R7-A7 seemed to be turning off as well. Ahsoka could use the rest. She was praying that she wouldn't have anymore visions or nightmares.

Her prayers weren't answered.

 **Ahsoka's Nightmare**

 _Bella jumped on Ahsoka from behind. Ahsoka quickly flipped her over her shoulder. Her lightsabers flew to her neck and the Rodian was pinned down._

 _"Are you Bella Ropal?" Ahsoka asked._

 _"Who's asking?" Bella questioned._

 _"The Jedi Order. After your brother's death, they've wanted to know where you were."_

 _Bella exhaled. "Bolla died three years ago! I've been trapped by the Lost Assassin Terrorists for three years."_

 _Ahsoka turned her lightsabers off. She helped Bella up. Ahsoka had thought the Lost Assassin's were Separatists. Two Battle Droids popped into the room. Ahsoka slashed them down quickly. It was then that she saw the small skulls with the star eyes printed in their shoulders, she realized that the Terrorists were not Separatists. How did they get a warship? Bella ran out and opened the compartment outside her door. It has a lightsaber and a comlink. She clipped the Saber to her belt and attached the comlink to her belt also._

 _Ahsoka ran to her ship. Barriss was waiting at the starfighters. There were battalions of dead droids on the ground. Once Ahsoka jumped inside her ship, R7-A7 beeped rapidly. Bella screamed and fire enveloped the entire warship._

 **PHOEBE CHILLH** prepped her hijacked warship to attack the incoming ships coming to Ba'alhadu. She didn't know exactly when or if they were coming but she was prepared to protect people who hate the Jedi. She had to kill just one. One she he'd the most. Her brother. Her brother had become a Jedi after she had joined the Separatists. She pushed buttons and lifted off. Her battle droids that she had reprogrammed on that Separatist ship were starting to activate to take their places. The pilots had a yellow head with blue markings on their chest, and red-orange arms. She had made sure she had made them different so that she could tell which ones were hers and which ones belonged to the CIS and Separatists.

As she took flight, her right hand, Bailey, walked up to her with her cape and breastplate. Phoebe wrapped the Cape around her shoulders and used her strong cybernetic arm to attach the breastplate to her body. She nodded to Bailey, and the young man walked away.

 **CP-1-1154** pulled the LAAT out of hyperspace. Ahsoka was merged out of the awful nightmare. She was burning. She felt hot when she woke up. She panicked and squirmed in her starfighter for a second, before realizing she was out of the vision. Ahsoka turned on her comm and asked the pilot a question.

"Are we here, Hick?" Ahsoka beeped. Hick replied with her usual rough voice.

"Yes, Commander Tano." Hick waited a minute before beeping all of the Jedi. "There is a Separatist warship targeting us. That says a few things."

Ahsoka looked up. Sure enough, a green and blue warship soared in front of them. _So_ , Ahsoka thought. _That little murderer is protected by Separatists_. Ahsoka detached her starfighter from the underbelly of the Republic gunship. Barriss, Aayla, and Trevor did the same. The gunship and the starfighters even combined were five times smaller than the dreadnought but they could create a distraction and slip away easily. Ahsoka had plans but Aayla was the commander, so Ahsoka put herself in her place, trying not to be her snippy self. Aayla gave orders over the comm system.

"We need to get inside and take it down from there. We can't destroy it from the inside. Barriss and Ahsoka will go in while Hick and I fight out here. Trevor will go with you once out distraction succeeds." Aayla commanded. Ahsoka nodded to Barriss and they took off. Ahsoka was close to the hangar, but Barriss screamed. Ahsoka looked to see what was happening and realized that the ship had seen them. The dreadnought was firing at their much smaller fighters. As they dodged it, Aayla and Pilot Hick shot at the bridge.

Phoebe had seen the Jedi as soon as she had gotten in space. _They must be coming for my prisoner,_ Phoebe thought. She fired at the two small interceptors flying towards her hangar bay. They swirled around and used their folding wings to maneuver around, but Phoebe continued to press the attack. Those Jedi would fall. Finally, the starfighter with the yellow and purple markings on it got a straight hit to the engine. The Jedi shouted a curse and was knocked unconscious. The small red starfighter flew towards it.

Ahsoka flew towards Barriss's smoking ship. Her droid was beeping wildly.

"Arseven, I need you to send a transmission to Barriss's droid, Arsix-Beenine." Ahsoka's little droid chirped and followed her orders. R6-B9 was panicking. Once the transmission was intercepted, Ahsoka spoke into the comm to the droid. "Arsix-beenine, take control and fly to the hangar. The leader of this dreadnought thinks that you are dead so he won't suspect you of going inside."

The little droid whistled and flew. The jet starting smoking worse but Ahsoka knew she would be okay. The temporary distraction led Trevor to them. Aayla and Hick were still in a shootout. Trevor's fancy, sleek starfighter design awed Ahsoka. He didn't have the regular folding wings on his interceptor, and his laser cannons were under his wings instead of in between both of them, but it was still amazing. Once they landed in the hangr, Ahsoka jumped out and pulled Barriss out of the fighter. Barriss still had a pulse.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss moaned. She was drifting between consciousness and blackout. Ahsoka shook her gently.

"Barriss, we're inside." Ahsoka muttered. Trevor placed his hand on her forehead. Barriss gasped dangerously loud. Ahsoka looked with wide eyes at Trevor. Trevor began to breath deeply and calmly. Barriss seemed to go from crippled to strong in seconds. It was as if you turned dirt into an entire statue in under a minute. Barriss looked at Trevor in awe.

"Are you a Healer, too?" Barriss asked. Trevor nodded. Ahsoka looked confused. Barriss noticed and answered Ahsoka's unspoken question. "I'm a Jedi Healer, like many others, like my master, Luminara."

"I and almost every other Jedi Temple Guard have to become a healer, even if they barely have the ability." Trevor stated. Ahsoka wondered about this.

"Can I become one as well?" She asked.

Barriss and Trevor nodded their heads. Trevor pulled Barriss off of the floor and signaled that they had to go. Ahsoka ran in front, Trevor next to her, Barriss slightly behind them. They were about to enter the reactor shaft, but all of them stopped. Another Jedi's presence was there. Ahsoka looked up to Trevor. He nodded. They all turned around and walked to a prison cell. Ahsoka hadn't even noticed that they were running down a prison corridor. Ahsoka felt the presence closer. Barriss's comlink started beeping.

"Barriss, Trevor, Ahsoka, are you there?" Aayla shouted through the comlink. Ahsoka walked away from the cell and went to Barriss. They all replied. "Good. We need to hurry. Hick can't hold off the fire much longer. Destroy the reactor core. Put a delay on the bomb so that you can get out with time." The Jedi Master commanded.

"Master Secura," Trevor started. "We believe there is another Jedi on board with us."

Ayala sighed. "Then save them quickly, but you must delay."

They hung up with her and Barriss and Trevor started running.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka, we have to blow up this ship. You get the prisoner." Barriss yelled. Ahsoka nodded and walked back to the cell she was at. A sharp whistle came from the door. The Force was guiding her.

Ahsoka opened the door. A Rodian jumped on Ahsoka from behind. Ahsoka quickly flipped her over her shoulder. Her lightsabers flew to her neck and the Rodian was pinned down.

The Rodian looked incerdibly familar. Then she gasped."Are you Bella Ropal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who's asking?" Bella questioned.

"The Jedi Order," Ahsoka technically wasn't lying, because she was part of the Order. "After your brother's death, they've wanted to know where you were." That was an actual lie.

Bella exhaled. "Bolla died three years ago! I've been trapped by the Lost Assassin Terrorists for three years."

Ahsoka turned her lightsabers off. She helped Bella up. Ahsoka had thought these people were Separatists. Two Battle Droids popped into the room. Ahsoka slashed them down quickly. It was then that she saw the small skulls with the star eyes printed in their shoulders, she realized that the Terrorists were not Separatists. How did they get a warship? Bella ran out and opened the compartment outside her door. It has a lightsaber and a comlink. She clipped the Saber to her belt and attached the comlink to her belt also.

Ahsoka ran to her ship. Barriss was waiting at the starfighters. There were battalions of dead droids on the ground. Once Ahsoka jumped inside her ship, R7-A7 beeped rapidly. Bella screamed and fire enveloped the entire warship.

 **BAILEY RIFF** dragged an unconcious Phoebe to an escape pod. The explosion had knocked her out and the warship was crippling. The scape pods were mostly destroydd, but Bailey saw one that wasn't too dangerously close to the fire. He ran to it and opened the door. He lied Phoebe in a chair and took off out of the ship. He watched as the Jedi interceptors attached to the LAAT Gunship swiftly. He shot at them, but missed. The crew flew down to Ba'alhadu. Bailey started to chase them, but his thrusters were too small and they escaped.

 **PILOT HICK** escaped an escape pod shooting at them. Trevor, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Bella were lucky to get out alive. Ahsoka looked around to everyone. Trevor was hyperventilating.

"Trevor, is everything going okay?" Ahsoka asked. Trevor's voice was shaky when he answered.

"Ahsoka, that was Phoebe Chillh." Ahsoka wondered who he was talking about. What was so special about her?

"What's wrong with Phoebe other than she's a terrorist?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's from my home planet. She is the one who nearly killed my sister. She poisoned my friends, and is the sister to one of the Jedi Knights of Rhiskhmah." Trevor answered. It made sense to Ahsoka now. Trevor lived on Rhiskhmah and was taken in by the Knights once he was ready. Then, Phoebe terrorized them and messed up his sister. No wonder he was so afraid of her. Ahsoka gasped. Trevor Mickie finch and his sister. Ahsoka had met Trevor before! It was a long time ago, before he started turning white, he was a young tan boy with a sister. They were Jedi that had just been attacked by bounty hunters. An old bomber that had an escape pod. She remembered letting them on the Twilight. They had talked about Phoebe and blown up her army's ships. Back then, Trevor hadn't been a Temple Guard.

"Trevor, we've met before!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I know, Commander Tano." Trevor chuckled. "The entire time, I thought you remembered." Ahsoka felt embarrassed. She hadn't remembered someone who remembered her so well.

As the LAAT touched down in a hangar, Ahsoka gasped. There were prostitutes outside and drunks and thugs. She gulped. This was going to be harder than expected.


	4. The Club

**HIRO GONZALEZ** flew his sleek glowing chiseled red starfighter through the stars. Mendoza was behind him, trying to have another vision about the padawan they called Ahsoka Tano. If he could locate her, he would actually be able to tell his pilot where they were going. As he got angrier, the Dark Side send eloped him, and in rage, the dream he sought appeared.

 **Mendoza's Dream**

 _Hiro quickly soared the beautiful fighter into a landing bay on Ba'alhadu. Mendoza kept his lightsaber tucked under his long, flowing, tattered robes. He realized then how out of place he was. The people there were either wearing something revealing, tight, or nothing at all. The very few citizens he could see were being mugged and kidnapped. In public, people were kidnapping! A Twi'lek wearing a feathered bikini stroked a man's chin. He handed her some credits and they walked down an alleyway, the Twi'lek walking seductively, and the man reaching for the bikini top. Mendoza shivered. This was way worse than anything he'd seen. Hiro was obviously also seeing things he didn't want to as well, as he had a disgusted look on his face. He appeared to be staring at a Rodian cutting open a woman's arm. She was screaming, and her child was doing the same. Mendoza closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. Ahsoka was near. He remebered her features, her short lekku and montrals, curving with blue stripes, her tight dress, the white triangles on her cheeks, the sweet blue eyes..._

 _He found her. She was right in front of him. Except, she had no skin-tight dress. She was wearing a bikini of crystal, clearly not enjoying it, rubbing herself against a metal pole in a club. Mendoza gaped. Hiro noticed and his mouth dropped open._

 _"That's Ahsoka Tano?" Hiro choked out._

 _Mendoza shook his head. "That's not how I remembered her." He said through his mask. She twirled around and shook her hips, and a few men were drooling in the front tables closest to the stage. She slyly spun and kicked one's lip. He grasped it and grabbed her leg. He looked drunk. Ahsoka pulled on her leg, but he had an iron grip. He pulled her offstage. She grabbed his wrist and cracked it. A man came up behind her and held her waist. She swung her leg up to kick him under the belt and elbowed his stomach. He grasped his groin area and fell down. She raised her fist and said something to the rest of the drunkards. They looked frightened and she walked out. Mendoza saw this as his chance. He dashed towards her and grabbed her by the arm. Ahsoka gasped and delivered a blow to the stomach. Mendoza doubled over. She stepped on his back as he fell down. He looked up and saw Hiro raise his blaster. Ahsoka pulled out her shoto lightsaber and stabbed him._

 _Mendoza screamed as he watched Hiro fall down. Mendoza was never more enraged. But before her could ignite his lightsaber and stab Ahsoka, the same Rodian thug he had seen hurting that woman earlier threw a knife at him._

 **R7-A7** buried himself inside the Droid socket of Ahsoka's Jedi Interceptor. Ahsoka sighed. All of the other droids looked the same.

"Arseven, c'mon! It's not as bad as it looks... nevermind. I don't even like this place." Ahsoka ranted. Aayla, Trevor, and Barriss all jumped out as well. Barriss shuddered.

"The Dark is strong here." Barriss said through clenched teeth.

"Be wary of thugs," Trevor warned. "And sex offenders, and pirates. And drunkards. Basically, don't trust anyone here." Ahsoka walked out of the landing bay. She payed no attention to the prostitute and another man that were rubbing against each other outside of the hangar. Ahsoka turned the other way to look at the other Jedi following her. Barriss seemed to be uncomfortable as well, but Aayla showed disgust and Trevor barely noticed it. Ahsoka wondered what his deal was. He never seemed to show surprise at anything. He acted like he knew _everything_. She liked Trevor, but he just was too experienced. Not that experience was a bad thing, but she just didn't like his dismissal of all things she didn't like. Aayla started to deliver orders.

"Ahsoka check in the strip club for any suspicious activity. Trevor will guard out here and I will guard the ships. Barriss will check around town with Bella." Aayla commanded. Ahsoka very much despised the orders, but they were all nearby and the club had large windows so she could she Trevor and the landing bay. Barriss would be iffy. Ahsoka walked inside and went up to the bartender.

"I'm looking for the bathroom." She said to him. He nodded towards the right. She walked over there, but turned several different difficult ways to check out everyone that resembled the murderer she had seen in the hologram. None of them were wearing half of a mask with a purple eye piece on it and had an "x" scar across their lip. She went into the bathroom where there again was another prostitute leaning against the men's room. She sneered at the woman and walked into the bathroom. She paced and checked herself out in the mirror and finally went out. She nodded to the bartender, signaling goodbye. He ran up to her.

"Ma'am, I meant to ask you earlier..." he started.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Will you be the new pole dancer? Out old one got pregnant and she isn't gorgeous enough anymore. I killed her for that reason." He remarked. Ahsoka was taken aback. Her, a pole dancer? Ahsoka never thought she had the body for that, not that she had ever even thought of taking up that kind of career. The bartender obviously thought she was beautiful.

She slapped him across the face. "No!" Ahsoka screamed. A few drunks turned to her and then went back to their alcohol. "I'm not going to put my body up on display for you and some criminals!" What kind of girl did that bartender think she was? She was smarter than that. She was going to end up like that other stripper. Not to mention, she was also a Jedi. She hoped no one could tell. She had hid her lightsabers in the ship, but her garb might give it away. The bartender didn't think so. She knew it. She glared at the tall man. He seemed angry. He grabbed her by the shoulder. She tried to kick him but he caught her foot. He flipped her on her stomach. She gasped for air. He dragged her into the back room.

 **THE BARTENDER** held up a bikini. Only, it was clear. It was made of thick crystal and nearly see-through. She shook her head. He pushed her against a wall. She gasped. He ran his fingers up her body and pinched the strap on her dress. She trembled. He worked his hands to the button on the back of her neck and unclipped it. She clutched his ribs, wanting to crush them. He seemed not to care as the dress fell to her waist. He rubbed his palms down her bodice and to her belt where he unbundled and removed it. Her dress came off comepletely. He sighed at seeing she still had leggings on. He removed the rest of her clothes. Ahsoka was struggling to wriggle out of his grasp. He grabbed her body tightly, and he was strong. He let go of her to take off his shirt. She punched him in the nose.

"Get away from me, you sex fiend!" Ahsoka snapped. He held on to her fist as she tried to punch him. He spoke firmly, yet suggestively to her.

"You're either going to put on the suit, or make love to me." He replied. Ahsoka immediately ran for the bikini. She opened the hinges on it and clamped it around her chest. As she closed it, she felt like it was much heavier than it really was. Like the world. Like she was disappointing the world.

 **THE DRUNKS** whistled and licked their lips as Ahsoka walked onstage. She held on to the pole and begun twirling and moving about. She spotted Trevor outside. He was leaning against a pillar. A woman wearing a tube top and a skirt walked up to him. They seemed to be flirting. Ahsoka was confused. Surely, Trevor didn't have attachments. If Trevor could see Ahsoka, then why hadn't he come to rescue her from this? A lot of questions popped up in her mind. More came when he grabbed her waist and she pjt her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him, and he did the same to her. Finally, they began to clutch each other and walk into the alley. Ahsoka didn't trust Trevor anymore. She spun around that pole and jumped off stage. The bartender darted towards her. She kicked him down and ran out of the club. She heard Trevor and the prostitute in the alley. She ran around the corner and spied on them. Ahsoka Force Pushed the lady away from him. She was knocked out and a thug quickly ran up to her with a knife. She looked away. She knew that Trevor knew she was there. He walked out, his clothes ruffled. She tackled him.

"What the hell were you doing, Trevor? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka, trust me, I know what I was doing. There were no attachments. Why are you wearing a crystal bra?" Trevor asked. Ahsoka climbed off of him, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It's a long story." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, we've got a whole damn lot of time." Trevor said, leaning against a pillar once again.

"No, my master will come looking for me." Ahsoka said, looking around cautiously.

Trevor was confused. "Anakin is on a mission to Saleucami."

"No, the bartender. He put me in this. I have to run away." Ahsoka said.

"Aren't your clothes and gear in there?" Trevor asked. Ahsoka paused. She swore. Her belt, her dress. Her boots. She needed those things.

"Trevor, I should never have been here. I'm only sixteen. I'm too young for all of this. I can't be a stripper, or a slave, or a pole dancer, this shouldn't be happening." Ahsoka said, exasperated.

"Ahsoka, as a Jedi, no matter how young you are, you are going to deal with the worst. I was only seventeen when I watched my sister get tortured before my own eyes." Trevor admited. "I saw my own king try to kill my entire family. I saw the same king torture my mother. You saved us the first time, but he is still a threat, even in prison. Do you remember? I've seen prostitute after prostitute seduce me. I've seen ,y sister sold into slavery. I've seen terrorist bomb inoccents. And there's nothing that I was able to do about it."

Ahsoka walked up to Trevor and grabbed his collar. She fixed it evenly. She tucked his shirt into his pants and pulled his sleeves down. She Rolex the cuffs of his sleeves up once and pulled up the right side of his pants. As she begun to wrap his belt around him, the bartender came running down the alley. Trevor shouted and Ahsoka looked up. He held a gun in his hands, she knew was not on stun.

"Young girl, get inside or I fire on you." The bartender threatened. Ahsoka stayed stiff. She glared at him and sneered. He nodded and pointed the gun at Trevor. "Let's change this up." Ahsoka's eyes got wide. "Get inside, Ashla. You have work to do." Ahsoka stayed stiff for a moment. Then, slowly, she took a step towards the club. She heard a click behind her. The click of a lightsaber unfolding. As she stepped, Trevor ignited his lightsaber and held it in a uniform fashion in front of themselves. The bartender and chuckled.

"As Guard of the Jedi, you are under arrest for threatening Jedi." Trevor said in a manly, broad tone. The bartender didn't even lower his blaster. Instead, he spoke again.

"You can't arrest me. I am one of you." The bartender replied.

 **MENDOZA LAG'LAA** had told Hiro where they were going. Ba'alhadu was certainly not a place to mess around. Thugs, murderers, drug dealers, all of which were threats. Mendoza was going to make sure he slaughters all of them once he kills Ahsoka. His visions were often wrong, for the Dark Side was confusing, and Mendoza would often end up killing the wrong person or letting the wrong person get away. He hated Ahsoka, deep down within. Everyone who loved Ahsoka was going to be damned by him. Hiro had a large blaster by his side. Mendoza was sure that Hiro wouldn't die if he had that blaster with him. Mendoza removed his gray mask. He looked into the face of it. It was a beautiful silver lined and plated piece of art, with red eyes. It had the shape of a skull. He placed it back on his face. It tightened and stayed on his face. The ship beeped. They were ariving.

 **TREVOR MICKLEFINCH** stood back as the bartender took Ahsoka away. Trevor wasn't buying it. He tackled the bartender. The bartender grabbed a green lightsaber from his belt and rolled on top of the much larger man. Trevor was surprised by the bartender's much larger strength. The bartender pressed the blaster to Trevor's side. Trevor got the message and stood up. Ahsoka watched as Trevor walked outside and into the alley. He was very much aware that the bartender could take him out quickly. Ahsoka walked onstage and started to twirl. As she did, a drunk man grabbed her leg. She kicked him in the face. He clutched his bleeding lip. She danced a little bit more, but he grabbed her leg with an iron grip. For someone drunk, he sure was strong. He dragged her offstage. She back flipped out of the hand, cracking his wrist in the process. He screamed. A man came up being her, but she kicked his groin and elbowed his stomach. He clutched his pelvic bowel and threw up all of the alcohol he had drunk that night.

"Does anyone else want some?" Ahsoka asked, raising her fists. The looked frightened, so she took this chance to walk out and find Trevor. As she did, a masked figure grabbed her arm. He didn't look like the rest of the thugs there. She delivered a blow to his stomach and kicked him onto the ground. She realized that she was in the landing bay near her starfighter. As the man prepared his large blaster, she used the Force and her lightsaber suddenly appeared in his back. He gasped and fell to his knees. The man she had knocked down screamed in agony. She saw a glimmer of silver behind his tattered, flowing cape. A lightsaber. A Rodian walked up. She looked at him. The thug raised a knife. Ahsoka rolled out of the way, but the knife landed in the man's cape on the ground.

Ahsoka pulled the lightsaber out of the soldier's back. It was only her shoto, but it would do. She had one lightsaber a few years ago. This would be no different from when it was that way. The yellow-green lightsaber spun as she flipped and cartwheeled and somersaulted around the the thug. He dodged her first swing. She swung under his legs. He jumped over it. She tried to deliver a blow to the top of his head. He grabbed her fist. She stared to push against him. He used his other hand to grab a knife, thinking she didn't notice. Ahsoka was smarter, though, and she stabbed him right there. He choked up and fell down. She turned off her lightsaber. The caped man was struggling to pull the knife out of his cape. Finally, he took his cape off. Ahsoka pointed the lightsaber at him.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said, threatening. She saw Trevor behind him. He must have sensed it, because he put his hand on his belt. Where his lightsaber rested.

"Both of you, stay back." The masked man said. "I am Mendoza Lag'laa. I'm from Malachor and I will destroy all of you." He spun his lightsaber in his hands and then ignited it. It was double-bladed. Ahsoka wished she had her other lightsaber. Trevor screamed. Mendoza and Ahsoka looked at him. There was the killer. The murderer. She leaped on Mendoza, cut his mask off with a cross guard lightsaber in purple and then jumped on top of Ahsoka. Ahsoka fell down and was knocked unconscious.


	5. The End?

**LABIAHNEAUX FAAXIER** ran inside the club. Her crossguard lightsaber sliced through several bodies. She ignited her second cross guard lightsaber and used them to kill several people in the bar. The bartender came up to her with a green lightsaber, but her purple one destroyed it. He screamed as his head was severed from his body. She clicked the two ends of the lightsaber together and she had a double-sided cross guard lightsaber. A couple of bounty hunters sitting down for a drink pulled guns on her, but she deflected the laser bolts back at their chests. The men and the woman she had knocked unconscious outside were starting to wake up. She had to massacre everyone in here before she went and killed those Sith. She hated nothing more than Sith. And they had to all die. She ended the rest of the drunks and thugs in there. They place was destroyed, bodies layered on the floor and blood lining the walls. Glass shattered all over the tables and the stage was sparking. The Sith outside got up. One of the Sith whipped out their double-bladed red lightsaber and destroyed the glass door. Labiahneaux put her arms in front of her eyes to protect them. The other two Sith leaped up and tackled the first one. Labiahneaux shouted in surprise.

They all pulled out their lightsabers, two green, one yellow double-sided one. She knew they weren't Sith, but nonetheless, she would kill them all. This entire planet would be massacred. All of the evil on it must be wiped out; without evil, there will only be good. Labiahneaux leaped on top of the Sith and used her shorter blades to destroy his mask. He screamed as the mask fell off of his face in pieces. A pound (#) symbol was diagonal on his face, red from her lightsaber. As she took off the second end to her lightsaber, she put both of them in front of his neck. But before she could decapitate him, the world went black, and she thudded on top of him.

 **Labiahneaux's Dream**

 _Ahsoka was still swinging her lightsabers at the Sith. The Sith seemed to be overpowered, but Ahsoka still back flipped into the ship that already held a rodian, twi'lek, humanoid, and a mirialan, all unconscious. Ahsoka shouted for the ship to take off, so she did. Suddenly, the Sith threw his lightsaber at me. It crashed through the window of the ship and I let go of the controls. The ship started to fall, and I didn't see anything after that but his red lightsaber flying towards my face._

 **BELLA ROPAL** and Barriss had met up with Aayla and we're walking back to the landing bay. She didn't see Trevor anywhere close; that was a bad sign. None of them had found the murderer. She appeared to have left without a trace, though intelligence reported that there is nowhere else she could go...

Aayla held a hand up to stop them short. Bella bumped into Barriss, for it was a quick stop. Bella had forgotten her training partially, but her lightsaber skills were still intact.

"Girls, the bar is here. Do you hear that?" Aayla asked. Barriss and Bella hadn't listened until now, and now they heard screaming and lightsabers meeting flesh and bone. Bella shuddered. That couldn't have been Ahsoka and Trevor. So who owns a lightsaber there? Aayla slowly started walking, and Bella and Barriss followed behind. They had just seen Ahsoka's boot follow Trevor inside. More lightsabers clashed and finally a scream and a cheer. They ran to the door. Ahsoka was in a duel with a woman welding two purple lightsabers. Bella forgot about the lightsabers as soon as she saw the mask. It was the murderer.

Trevor, Ahsoka and Aayla now we're all dueling the woman. Her two crossguard lightsabers were screwed end to end to make a sextuple-bladed lightsaber. Bella didn't know what was worse; the fact that the murderer was trying to kill them, or the fact that against three Jedi, she was winning.

Bella turned to Barriss. "Are we going to help?"

Barriss replied quietly. "I think staying out of the way would help them more than it would if we were there."

Bella rolled her large eyes. "Well, I'm starting the ship." At that, Bella ran off. Barriss called out for Bella to stop, but Bella was already opening the door to the landing bay. As it opened, two thugs turned blasters on her and gunned her down. Bella lied on the ground, the world becoming blurry. The last thing she saw before the world was pitch black was Barriss stabbing the thugs. Bella smiled before her eyelids drooped down over her big blue eyes.

 **BARRISS OFFEE** charged towards the ship hijackers and stabbed both of them. Lucky for her, their aim was terrible. As soon as the fell down, a steaming hole placed directly in the center of their head, she bent down to inspect Bella's wounds. A hit to the shoulder, a blast to the knee, a shot to the ribs...

A crash came from inside the LAAT. Barriss looked over to the fallen crate. She slowly walked there, lightsaber humming. As the jumped on top of the crate, a blaster bolt flew past her head. Barriss flipped on top of the figure, lightsaber ready. A girlish scream came from the masked figure. She realized it was her pilot, Hick. Hick was breathing heavily, her blaster just inches away from her fingertips. Barriss climbed off of Hick and placed her hilt back on her belt. She helped the younger girl up and starting talking.

"Hick, how did those demons get here?" Barriss demanded.

"Those little skugs threatened me with blasters. Of course I'm not afraid of guns, but they said the worked for a slave owner that had Ashla with them. I didn't realize who they were talking about, but then I realized Ashla is the Lasaan way of saying the 'Force'. Ahsoka speaks several languages and I knew this must be her alias. So I stepped aside. The began to try starting the ship while I began to look for explosives. I knew it wasn't the best plan, but to blow the ship up and escape with rations was a good choice to me. As I looked for the crate, my gear got caught on a wire sticking out of the gunship. Suddenly, the door opened and they rushed out to kill that person. I know now it was Bella. Is she okay?" Hick finished.

Barriss stared down at Hick. Though there were several others that looked just like her, Hick was special in her own way. She was manufactured by Princess Daisy from Trevor's home world of Rhiskhmah. "Hick, she's perfectly fine. Just a bruised rib and an injured shoulder. I thank you for the story, but you didn't at all answer my question." Barriss said in her quiet voice. Hick flushed.

"Sorry, sir. I don't know how they entered. My guess is that they jumped off of the roof." Hick replied. Barriss looked to the roof. It was completely open, and the rivets in the wall wouldn't be hard to climb. Hick and Barriss started the ship. "Sir, if we can pick them up, where will we take them?"

Barriss looked around. "Far, Hick." Was Barriss' answer.

 **AHSOKA TANO** and Trevor were fighting Mendoza and Labiahneaux at the same time. Labiahneaux and Mendoza were fighting each other, too. Ahsoka heard a swoosh. She looked behind her and saw Barriss in her starfighter. Bella was flying Trevor's starfighter as well. Ahsoka assumed hers was still at the gunship. She back flipped and kicked Labiahneaux on the way. This enraged her and she charged towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed and ran. Bella turned the sleek Jedi Temple Guard Interceptor towards the bar and used the ion rockets to destroy the bar. Ahsoka was blown backwards, but she was just far enough away from the bar already that it didn't damage her too bad. Mendoza on the other hand was destroyed, burning in the flames of the strip club. Ahsoka couldn't see him, but she knew he was still in there. Then she realized Trevor was with him. Ahsoka ran into the flames. She coughed and started to choke on smoke. She ran around, her vision getting hazy. Her vision was so blurred, the flames even resembled the markings emblazoned on Trevor's chest. Her coughing grew iolent. Trevor appeared out of a wall and grabbed her. He was hot and burnt, but still strong enough to carry Ahsoka to the ships. Everyone was waiting, Aayla in her ship, Barriss in hers, Bella with Hick, Trevor's and Ahsoka's starfighter's still magnetized under there. Ahsoka continued to cough, and her eyes started watering. Trevor used his canteen to splash water all over her face. Ahsoka drank the rest and she stopped coughing. The fire was still blazing, but she was just far enough to not breath in any more smoke.

As she climbed into the LAAT gunship, Labiahneaux leaped on top of her. Ahsoka screamed. The assassin held her hands on Ahsoka's throat. She was gasping and couldn't breathe. Trevor jumped on top of her and ripped her off of Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't have the strength to move, so she just layer there, trying to let air back into her lungs. It was an awful feeling, knowing she didn't have enough air in her body to keep her alive. She was hyperventilating frantically. Once she was well enough to stand, she ignited her lightsaber. Labiahneaux was already dueling Trevor. Ahsoka turned to the pilot's cabin to ask Hick a favor.

"Hick, let's move!" Ahsoka shouted. Hick nodded and took flight. The sudden jerk caused the pair to stumble. Trevor screamed and fell out of the gunship. He held on to Labiahneaux to say inside. Unfortunately, the weight was toon much for her, and she fell too. She held on to the edge of the LAAT's floor, but her fingers were slipping. Ahsoka figured that this was her chance to complete the mission. But if Labiahneaux died, Trevor would too. Regretfully, Ahsoka held out a hand to Labiahneaux. She looked up at Ahsoka with surprise. Slowly she grabbed Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka strayed to pull her up. As soon as she was inside, she pulled Ahsoka down. Ahsoka screamed as she fell out of the gunship. She held on to Trevor as he was halfway into the ship. But Labiahneaux stepped on Trevor's fingers. One of Trevor's hands fell down and hit Ahsoka. Ahsoka lost her grip for a second and slid down to his feet. She held on, but the g-force was pulling her.

Trevor began pulling himself up. Ahsoka was relieved. But, Trevor's boot fell off from Ahsoka's weight. She screamed as she got closer to the dirt below. Before she hit the ground, she stopped. She was hovering in midair. She looked up and saw Trevor using the Force, straining to pull up Ahsoka. Ahsoka levitate up until she was in the gunship. Inside the LAAT, she saw Labiahneaux tied up against the wall. Ahsoka walked over to her. Labiahneaux looked like she hated the gunship she was in. Ahsoka began to interrogate her.

"Assassin, what is your name?" Ahsoka demanded. Labiahneaux scoffed.

"I'm Labiahneaux Faaxier. I'm a peacekeeper." She replied.

"And how are you keeping the peace?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm destroying everything on this planet. The criminals and drunks and assaulted are made to be slaughtered." Labiahneaux stated.

"So that includes the Jedi, who are _trained_ to be peacekeepers?" Ahsoka stated. She could tell Labiahneaux wasn't uncomfortable or angry, just annoyed.

"Whoever said I wasn't a Jedi?"

 **MENDOZA LAG'LAA** was angry, and he was literally heated. He stormed to his starfighter. As it started up, he tore off his suit, which was burned and battered. He wiped blood off his forehead. Those Jedi would pay for attacking him. His starfighter took flight, and he was off to follow that LAAT gunship. He saw it. His cannons powered up and shot a large beam of crimson. It destroyed a small red starfighter on the bottom of the ship. She ship shook. Mendoza cackled.

 **TREVOR MICKLEFINCH** fell on top of Ahsoka when the ship was hit. Ahsoka looked down and saw her ship explode. She screamed for her droid. Luckily, R7-A7 had ejected just before it had exploded. Barriss detached her fighter along with Aayla and Bella. Another hit was taken to Trevor's starfighter. Bella screamed and jumped out of the busted open cockpit. She nearly made it to the ship but fell. Ahsoka grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't fall. Aayla and Barriss turned around to shoot at the attacker. Their cannons were no good against Mendoza. Mendoza shot Barriss' fighter. Barriss was knocked unconscious. Aayla jumped out of her fighter and onto Barriss' falling one to rescue her. As Aayla grabbed Barriss, Trevor used the Force to pull them up. While they were busy with Aayla and Barriss, the ship was shot. It shook Labiahneaux. She screamed as she fell out of the ship. The chains held her to the ship. They started to unravel. She was holding on to the edge of the chains, swinging behind the gunship. She screamed as loud as she could.

Trevor turned around from helping them inside, which was a success, to check on the Jedi assassin. She was gone, her chains dangling from a hook in the wall. Trevor panicked and looked outside of the LAAT. Labiahneaux was holding on with all of her might, being whipped around in the air. Trevor grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as he could. It suddenly got lighter. He looked back to see Labiahneaux flying backwards into Mendoza's ship. Trevor cursed and turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, Labiahneaux just fell out!" Trevor shouted. Over the laser bolts and wind noise, Ahsoka and Trevor were nearly silent. Ahsoka nodded and looked back. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" Trevor screamed. They used a Force Pull to grab onto Labiahneaux. She was brought back to the ship. Mendoza shot more bolts at the gunship. Bella was with Hick, shooting at Mendoza. The shots hit, but the shields were too great. Mendoza fired a shot to below the ship. It hit the floor. The Jedi inside were blown into the walls. The huge hole in the floor started smoking. Hick couldn't see because of the smoke, so she started to land.

The Jedi and Hick all stumbled out of the gunship, coughing. Trevor picked up his lightsaber and clicked it on. He threw it at the ship. The shield would protect it everywhere but where he threw it. The engine. Mendoza's stealth fighter spiraled down to the ground. He jumped out and Dashed towards the Jedi. Trevor was using the Force to bring his lightsaber back, but before he could grab it, Mendoza Force Dashed into Trevor. The air was knocked out of him and he blacked out. Ahsoka ran to his aid. Mendoza saw this as his opportunity to kill her. But before he could, Ayala quickly used her swift lightsaber skills to force Mendoza away from her. His Vaapad was much quicker and he delivered a strike to her stomach. She screamed in pain. He used the Force, pushing her into the wall of the LAAT. Ahsoka saw her vision coming to life. Ayala was knocked out, a scar across her abdomen. Barriss screamed and grabbed her lightsaber plus Aayla's. She used her two blue lightsaber to fight Mendoza.

Ahsoka took off Aayla's belt. She wrapped it around her stomach. She looked up and ducked as Barriss was thrown backwards. Her chest was bruised. Mendoza had kicked her, just like he had in her vision. She watched as Bella was stabbed in the chest by him. Ahsoka hadn't seen that in her vision. Or maybe she had. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers. Even the way she ignited them was the same!

Labiahneaux locked Saber blades with Mendoza, a test of strength. She was stronger, the blades on the side digging into his shoulder. His arm was sure to come off. He started screaming but Labiahneaux pushed harder. Before Ahsoka could say stop, Mendoza cartwheeled, cutting Labiahneaux's lightsaber to bits. It also scarred Labiahneaux. Mendoza also had circles cut into his chest, tearing his suit off. His leg had been cut, his arm was nearly gone, a hashtag on his face, and a spiral drawn into his torso. He was very muscular, Ahsoka realized. Ahsoka whipped out her lightsabers.

As she whips out her lightsabers, Labiahnneaux runs to the gunship. She punches a bunch of buttons while Ahsoka swing her sabers at Mendoza. He spun his double-bladed lightsaber to overwhelm her, but she shoved her lightsabers in just the right place to stop it. He used his top blade to strike at her head. She blocked it, but he used her temporary distraction to swing the bottom blade at her feet. Ahsoka used her shoto lightsaber to block that. She heard the LAAT Gunship take flight. She back flipped towards the gunship. As soon as Ahsoka was on, Mendoza threw his lightsaber at the cockpit. A shriek from Labiahneaux, and the LAAT went down. Ahsoka screamed and jumped once the fire enveloped her. Mendoza appeared to be walking away. She ignited her lightsabers and spun like a tornado into his face.

 **MENDOZA LAG'LAA** shouted every obsenity he could think of. He grabbed his burning eyes. He wanted to cry, but his teat ducts were destroyed. His steaming flesh brought him to his knees. He felt the blood. All he could see was red. He did feel the two blades potruding through his chest, though. As they dissappeared, so did the world. His red turned to black. Then to red again. This was what he was afraid of. Where he would go after death. He looked up and saw Hell.

 **Epilogue**

 **AAYLA SECURA** stood in front of Ahsoka. Ahsoka was anxious. Her knighting ceremony was soon, but she had to take one more test. Apperently it was postponed, and she stood before the Jedi Council to find out why. Aayla Secura was the witness for Ahsoka's last mission.

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight-to-be, we are gathered in the decision of your knighting. You went on the assassin mission. Unfortunately, you failed to complete it, killing an unarmed enemy, letting a Sith take care of the job for you, and letting a rescued Jedi be killed. Disobeying orders as well, letting everyone get injured in the process. Therfore, by choice of the Jedi High Council, you will remain a padawan until we decide it is appropriate for you to go through the trials again. For now, you have a lot of studying to catch up on." Aayla Secura announced this, and dismissed Ahsoka from the room.

Tears filled her eyes. She walked out of the room head bowed. Anak in caught her in the hallway.

"Hey, Snips. How was the mission?" Anak in asked. Ahsoka looked up, gears spilling out of her eyes. Anakin immediately lost his happiness. "Snips, are you okay?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm not going to be knight. I have to wait for years before they will allow me to take the tests again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do." Ahsoka walked to her room, crying, knowing it would be too long before she could become a Knight.

Author's Note:

 **Hello, readers. I hope you enjoyed my complete fanfiction. Ahsoka is my favorite Star Wars character, and I thought it'd be interesting to show her going through the trails of becoming a Knight while still remaining true to The Clone Wars. I wanted it to be able to fit in the time line between Season Three and Season Four. I'll have a poll up soon to ask if you guys want me to make a sequel or something of the sort. I hope you are as excited as I am. Thank you.**


End file.
